gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Stalking the Stalker
Stalking the Stalker is the twenty-eighth story mission in Grand Theft Auto: Life of Crime. This is the first mission to introduce gun vans. Unlocks: Late for the School Bus Unlocked by: Rooftop Rumble Reward: $12,000 Mission Description Jack has been drug dealing with a Korean and suddenly owes him large amounts of cash. Now, the Korean is going to get payback, but meanwhile, Mark tracks him down and assassinates the gangster. Walkthrough First go to the Spaghetti Barn restaurant at Greek Heights. Then go down the street to purchase a weapon. There are three different varieties: Sawn-off Shotgun, sniper rifle, and the knife. If you select the Sawn-off Shotgun, you must get on a unique rich red Hellfury and perform a drive-by on the Korean. If you select the sniper rifle, you have to get to a building nearby the restaurant and get to the roof via window-cleaning platform. Then, you have to pick him off from a distance. If you select the knife, you have to wait behind the restaurant for 50 in-game minutes and perform a stealth kill on him. Killing him with each weapon will give you a 2-star wanted level. Using the police bribe nearby is helpful. Script Mark: the apartment Hey, Jack. Jack: Shit, man. Mark: What? Jack: I've been drug dealing lately. I owe some Korean large sums of money, but fuck no! After refusing, he didn't look overjoyed. Mark: Hoo boy. Where's he at? Jack: He looks pretty thirsty... for blood. If he wants to kill me, you kill him. I last saw him at a spaghetti restaurant at Greek Heights. Go there, and erm, there's a free gun van across the road. Pick a gun, and teach him a thing or two. Mark: Aye aye, cap'n. Jack: Like, I can't help it. I'm working at shitty $7 jobs. Mark: What? You working at Wigwam Burger? Jack: Tried to, but they fucking had drug tests. Better stop snorting this fluffy coke anytime soon. Mark: Uh, you alright? Good luck with... that. Jack: '''I'm fine, man. Fucking clean and serene. Anyways, I think you should be going now. Remember, he won't be eating forever. '''Mark: Got it. the apartment arrives at the gun van Mark: My mom always told me I'd be a gunman. Sawn-off Shotgun the chase is taking too long Mark: God damn Korean! Fucking make a stop already! Mark has lost the Korean Mark: Shit! It's a dead end. Sniper rifle Mark: Alright, steady... Mark has alerted the Korean Mark: Damn, he gave me the slip. Knife Korean: in the bushes Oh yeah, that hits the spot. stealth kills him Mark: Didn't see that coming, did ya? cops pursue him Mark: It's like a Rusty Brown's parade out here! loses sight of the police and calls Jack on the phone Mark: The job's done. He's dead. Jack: Good. Now I don't gotta worry about suspicious individuals stalking me. Thanks for your help, kid. Category:Missions in GTA Life of Crime